


Good Girl Faith

by WeasleyLover10



Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: In which Aaron has a surprise guest, Amelia tries to avoid a catfight, and the Tveits have a date night in Canada.
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Story of Amelia and Aaron [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834342
Kudos: 1





	Good Girl Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> A quick note on this one. I was never going to talk about corona. I just didn't feel right doing it. And then the Lady M documentary/the NYT article kinda forced my hand. But this will be the last and ONLY time I will be writing about it aside from passing references to this madness.
> 
> So WARNING: Coronavirus, References to coronavirus
> 
> Other than that, normal rules apply and this is not chronological.

Amelia had never been this nervous in her life. This was worse than her first time performing Hair live, before she won her Tony or prior to her wedding.

She honestly was afraid that she was going to vomit. She found Aaron in the kitchen as he made breakfast sans a shirt.

“Hey Aaron?”

“Hey Babe. Good morning. What’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure. What’s on your mind?”

He turned around and he had a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. The sight made her giggle and alleviated her nerves somewhat.

But as he stared at her expectantly, the sudden urge to vomit reemerged.

“Uh I think you should sit down.”

Aaron’s brow furrowed, confused by her tone. She sat down at their table as he walked toward her slowly.

“Are you ok? What’s going on?”

“Just sit.”

He sat down, watching her as she nervously played with the rings on her left hand.

“Are you sick? It’s not corona is it?”

She shot a hand to her lower abdomen at the thought. God. They would have to limit their exposure just in case now.

“No. At least it shouldn’t be after everything. I’m fairly confident in that.”

Aaron held out his hand, stretching his arm across the table and she placed her hand in his.

“Babe. You’re shaking.”

“I know. I’m trying not to vomit and freak out at the same time.”

Aaron held his tongue despite the fact that he had more to say. She took a deep breath.

“Aar.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Amelia watched the color drain from his face at her words. He opened and closed his mouth several times in quick succession.

“Pregnant?” He finally managed to choke out.

“Yeah.”

Aaron ran a hand through his long hair.

“I mean how?’

She laughed.

“You know how sex works Aaron.”

“You know what I mean.”

Her fingers twitched in his hand. She had been trying to do the math herself.

“How do you know your period’s not just late? Or at least I would assume that you’re late which is why you think you’re pregnant. That happens sometimes right?”

“Yeah it does. If I wasn’t having sex I would just write it off. But we had unprotected sex two weeks ago.”

Aaron looked perplexed.

“We did?”

“Yeah two weeks ago. After Tam’s?”

Aaron’s eyes lit up as she jogged his memory.

“Oh. Oh yeah.”

The knowing look on his face made her toes curl.

“Stop looking at me like that,” She said.

Aaron laughed and squeezed her hand.

“I remember now. It’s a bit fuzzy but that was the night you rode my drunk ass.” Aaron said, smiling lewdly.

She blushed.

“Yeah well you did most of the work on the couch.”

“I guess we’ll just call everything that happened against the front door a draw,” Aaron said, clearly teasing.

Amelia just blushed deeper. Aaron let go of her hand to run a finger over her flushed cheek. They were both silent for a moment, engrossed in their thoughts.

“Shit. No wonder you think you’re pregnant,” He said.

They both laughed.

“Wait but weren’t you taking the pill?” Aaron asked again.

“I think I missed one. I was counting them this morning.”

He nodded, clearly deep in thought again.

“Are you-Are you happy that I might be pregnant?” Amelia asked nervously.

Aaron started at her words.

“Oh-Oh Baby! I’m sorry. I’m ecstatic Amelia. I’m just trying to grasp all of this.”

“Yeah you and me both.”

Aaron got up from the chair, stood in front of her, and pulled her around so she was facing him. He crouched down and cupped her face.

“Seriously Amelia. This is great.”

“Ok. Ok, good. I know we wanted to wait a bit now that Broadway is back.”

“Hey, it might be a little bit of an accident but it’s a very happy accident.”

Aaron kissed her then with a tenderness that took her breath away. Aaron pulled away and kissed her forehead.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

“So now what?”

“Guess I need to take a pregnancy test…or eight,” She mused.

“Do you want me to-“

She cut him off.

“No. We’ll call Mary.”

“Now?” He asked.

She tapped her foot nervously.

“Yeah I guess so.”

Aaron moved and picked her up gracefully. He sat in her newly vacated seat and cuddled her body into his. One of his hands was wrapped around her lower back and the other was draped across the tops of her thighs.

She reveled in Aaron’s body heat and found his bare skin to be a welcome comfort.

“Fuck. Alright. Let’s do this,” She said.

She hit Mary’s contact, put it on speaker and tried not to panic as it rang.

“Hey Amelia. What’s up?”

Amelia froze at the sound of her manager’s voice.

“Breathe,” Aaron whispered, his head resting on her shoulder.

“Hey uh Mary. Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s a good problem I hope.”

“Ok?”

“I-We need a favor.”

“We? Meaning you and Aaron?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok…” Mary said, trailing off confused.

Amelia took a deep breath and Aaron squeezed her thighs.

“I need a pregnancy test.”

Mary was silent on the other end of the line.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Well I think I might be.”

“Ok. I can run and get some. Have you talked to Aaron?”

Aaron swallowed hard as he was just as nervous as she was.

“Hey Mary,” He said, pipping in.

“Oh hi Aaron. How are you doing this morning?”

“Good. Bit eventful over here.”

“I’m sure. Well I can be there in half an hour.”

“Alright. That works for us,” Amelia said.

“See you guys soon. Bye.”

“Bye Mar.”

Amelia hung up and folded into herself, resting her head on top of her knees. Aaron rubbed her back.

“How are you doing?”

“Kinda freaking out. You?” She said into her knees.

“Trying not to freak out so you don’t freak out more.”

Amelia snorted against her skin. She reluctantly lifted her head from the safety of her knees and turned to look at him.

“What do we do now?” She asked.

“Well we wait. Do you want something to eat?”

“Sure.”

Aaron lifted her up again as he stood up. He put her back down on the chair and went to pour her a cup of coffee but stopped.

“Oh. No coffee for you I guess.”

Amelia stared at him. She completely forgot she wasn’t going to be able to drink coffee.

“I damn well better be pregnant. Otherwise I’m going to go through caffeine withdrawals for nothing.”

Aaron laughed.

“Alright Mrs. Tveit. What can I get you?”

* * *

**I would just like to share for the record that my Wolverines vs. the World kicked @aarontveit’s Dem Cowboyz’s ass this week.**

Amelia giggled as she hit send on the tweet. Then she went back to her coffee and her emails.

Aaron wandered over to her, his hair still damp from his shower. He pecked her lips in greeting.

“Any more coffee left?”

“In the pot.”

Aaron kissed her temple.

**@chacecrawford: pics or it didn’t happen @ameshillux**

Amelia laughed at Chace’s response and sent her screenshot of the winning score.

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah Aar?”

“Have you seen my phone?”

“Did you take it out of the bedroom?”

Aaron returned, dropping his coffee mug onto the table, before heading off in search of his phone.

**@AmesArmy43: Do you guys have a bet going for who places better/wins the season between you two?**

Amelia smirked as she typed her response to the tweeted question. If Aaron wasn’t going to kill her before, he was going to now.

**@ameshillux: @AmesArmy43 Yup! Winner gets bragging rights and sexual favors. But mostly bragging rights 😝**

Aaron came back, clearly wading through the notifications on his phone.

“Why did you tweet at me?” He asked.

She was silent as she sipped her coffee, trying to hide her sly smile.

“Oh come on!” He yelled.

She giggled. He was glaring at her and she just smirked at him. He went back to his phone.

“Fucking Crawford. I’m going to kill him after I murder you.”

“Uh huh. Sure you will honey.”

She finished her coffee and got up to put her cup in the dishwasher.

“YOU TOLD SOMEONE ABOUT THE BET?”

Oh she was in trouble now and she knew it. She walked back to their table and he was really glaring now.

“Um yes?”

He put his phone down very slowly as he stared at her.

“Oh you are so going to get it Mrs. Tveit.”

She gulped and made a break for it.

“Oh no you don’t!” He said, chasing after her.

She barely made it out of the room before he snagged her around the waist.

“No! Shit,” She cursed.

Aaron dragged her back toward him.

“Let me go!”

He pressed a kiss to the edge of her jaw.

“Yeah not gonna happen Baby Girl.”

* * *

“Hi, my name is Amelia Tveit and I play Travesty the Diamond Dog.”

Amelia was interviewing for what would become their Lady M’s documentary at their home in Astoria.

“What’s your first memory of Moulin Rouge the film?”

“My Dad actually. He loved the film so it felt like it was always on at my house. It’s funny too because I had just caught the acting bug at the time and seeing that movie really inspired me.”

They asked her a few questions about the choreography and asked her to expound on her thoughts about Roxanne which she did gladly. But then came the inevitable questions about Aaron.

“Talk about your relationship with Aaron.”

Amelia laughed and readjusted her long-sleeved Moulin Rouge t-shirt.

“Are you sure? Because once I start I won’t be able to stop.”

The documentary crew laughed but they gave her the go-ahead.

“So I met Aaron at the Tony’s when I was 23 and we just hit it off right away. We obviously were pursuing the same career path and so I think we understood each other in a way that is difficult for others to do. I also think that’s why we’ve been together for so long. This is not an easy industry by any means so to have that person who I can talk to has just kept me grounded.”

“Favorite thing about Aaron?”

“Just as a person?”

The director nodded.

“He makes me laugh. All the time. And aside from work, he never takes himself seriously. Which is good for me cause I tend to be a bit too serious.”

“What’s your favorite part of being in this production?”

That actually gave Amelia pause. 

“I honestly don’t know how to pick. I think I’m just in awe over how we managed to get so many creative people in one room. This production seriously hit the jackpot. I mean look at the choreography, the sets, the costumes. And I can’t say enough about Karen and Aaron. The gravitas and star-power they bring to the show is just amazing to watch. It’s an honor just to learn from both of them for eight shows a week.”

“Does Aaron know that you learn from his acting?”

Amelia laughed.

“I’ve never told him in so many words. So no. And don’t tell him.”

“Talking about me?”

Aaron arrived and immediately walked into the frame.

“Maybe. Now will you get out of my shot. This is about me, not you.” She said, teasing him.

“Did she say nice things about me?”

Amelia pushed him and he stumbled lightly, laughing.

“She had some very complimentary things to say.”

“Did she?”

Aaron wrapped his fingers around her braid and tugged lightly.

“She said you make her laugh.”

Aaron’s facial expression shifted and he smiled at her softly. She sent a sheepish look back at him.

“Oh. Well that’s very nice to hear.”

His hand shifted from her braid to her jaw and kissed her lovingly. She sighed in content when he finally pulled away. He pecked her forehead and then turned back to the camera crew.

“You guys can cut that right?”

Everyone, including Amelia, laughed.

“Yeah, we can cut it.”

“Cool.”

He pecked Amelia’s cheek quickly and made his way out of the room.

“Carry on!”

* * *

Mary was barreling toward Amelia with a speed that frightened her if she was being honest. The look on her manager’s face didn’t help matters either.

“Where’s the fire, Mar?” Amelia asked, sipping her hot coffee.

“Have you looked at the speaker list for the panel?”

“No. Why? Am I not on it or something silly?”

“No you’re fine. Jacqui Polk is on the list.”

Amelia nearly choked on the hot liquid.

“Ames. Breathe. Swallow,” Mary counseled.

Amelia did so and stared at her manager.

“You’re joking.”

“I wouldn’t joke about this. Have you ever met her?”

“No. She and Aaron broke up before I ever moved to New York.”

Amelia extracted her phone from her purse.

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“Maybe? But what the hell do I say? I can’t even introduce myself because I literally have her ex-boyfriend’s last name now.”

Amelia started typing frantically.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Aaron. It’s his ex.”

**To The Husband ❤️: Aaron**

**From The Husband ❤️: Sup?**

**To The Husband ❤️: Ummm so Jacqui Polk is here**

Aaron’s lack of response was somewhat concerning. She really needed to know what to do here.

**From The Husband ❤️: WHAT?!**

**To The Husband ❤️: Yeah. Uh so should I say something to her?**

**From The Husband ❤️: It’s up to you. It won’t bother me or anything. It’s just a bit crazy**

**To The Husband ❤️: Ok. Anything else I need to know?**

**From The Husband ❤️: She might not have nice things to say about me.**

**To The Husband ❤️: Well hopefully she won’t hold immature early 20s Aaron against me**

**From The Husband ❤️: Fingers crossed! Call me later?**

**To The Husband ❤️: Yeah**

**From The Husband ❤️: Don’t get into a catfight or something**

**To The Husband ❤️: omg of course not!**

Amelia ignored Aaron’s next message and stashed her phone back in her purse.

“Well?” Mary asked.

“Guess I’m going to go talk to her.”

Amelia downed the last of her coffee and recycled the cup. Mary followed behind her as she made her way through the large event space.

Amelia spotted her from across the room and actually felt nervous. This was so dumb. She had no reason to be nervous. She had nothing to do with any of this. She hadn’t even known Aaron when he and Jacqui dated.

“I got it Mar.”

“Ok. I’ll be over here if you need me.”

Amelia walked toward her, tapping her fingers nervously against her jeans.

“Jacqui?”

“Yes?”

The other woman turned around and faced Amelia. Her eyes widened in surprise. Amelia stuck out her hand.

“Hi. I’m Amelia. Amelia uh Tveit.”

Jacqui slowly took her hand and shook it.

“Hi. I er-know who you are.”

Amelia took her hand back and couldn’t stop herself from playing with her wedding rings. It was a bad nervous habit.

“Right well I wanted to introduce myself.”

Jacqui opened her mouth to speak but they were interrupted by the organizers announcing the start of the panel.

Amelia let out a long breath as she walked away and up to the long table on the stage. So far, so good.

The “Women of Broadway” panel went off without a hitch. It was fun and Amelia was glad she agreed to do it aside from the awkward encounter. She was gathering her belongings when she felt a presence behind her.

“Oh hi Jacqui.”

She had startled Amelia. She wasn’t expecting to see her.

“What did you have that I didn’t?”

“Excuse me?”

Jacqui sighed heavily.

“How much has Tveit told you about our break up?”

“Um not much.”

It was the truth. They had talked about their past relationships as all couples do but Aaron wasn’t one to dwell in the past much.

“Did he tell you why we broke up?”

“A little.”

“Did you know that I wanted him to move in with me and he said no?”

Amelia winced mentally. She knew that Jacqui had called Aaron controlling and that had impacted his psyche for a while. Maybe now she was finally going to find out why.

“I didn’t.”

“He refused to compromise. He was so-“

“Controlling?” Amelia offered.

“Yes!”

Amelia hummed, trying to figure out how the hell to get herself out of this conversation.

“Either way. I tried to get him to-to commit. To be serious with me. And he didn’t want that. He said we were on different paths.”

“I see.”

She didn’t but she was trying to listen.

“So you can imagine how it made me feel when basically two years later, he starts dating you and seems ready to commit in a heartbeat.”

“It wasn’t exactly that simple, Jacqui.”

“How long have you been together?” She asked, pressing.

“Eight years.”

“And you’ve been married for what? A Year?”

Amelia nodded.

“So what did you have that I didn’t?”

Amelia sat down at the edge of the stage, perplexed.

“I don’t have the answer to that. You would honestly have to ask Aaron.”

Amelia turned to the woman who just looked dejected.

“If it helps, I think Aaron was a bit immature when you all dated. I don’t think the man I met in 2009 was the same person you knew. People grow. Aaron and I certainly have. I mean you have to realize I met my future husband when I was 23. Even though women are more mature than men at that point, I was still figuring things out with my career, a new city and then came Aaron and I found myself dealing with a new relationship.”

“So if you had all of that going on, then what do you think it was that made us different?”

Amelia chewed on her lip for a moment.

“He understood me. And I understood him. I’d never really had that before. So my advice? Try to find that and if all else fails, try to find someone who can make you happy. That’ll get you pretty far.”

Amelia stood up. This conversation had gone on long enough. 

“It was nice to meet you Jacqui.”

“Yeah you too.”

Amelia kicked off her heels and padded off in search of her husband.

“Hello?” She called.

“In here.”

Amelia skidded along the hardwood in her nylons as she entered the living room. Aaron sat in the armchair reading a script.

“Hey Ames,” He greeted cheerfully.

Amelia scratched Miles’ head as she made her way toward Aaron. He put his script down and she slid into his lap, her arms circling his neck.

“Hi back,” She said.

She pecked his lips as he ran a hand over her pantyhose.

“So.”

He pulled back to look at her, clearly searching for something.

“No black eye? I take it there wasn’t a cat fight?”

“Ya know, you should really trust your own taste in women.”

Aaron laughed.

“But no. No cat fight. She definitely had some interesting things to say though.”

Aaron rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

“Did she?”

Amelia lifted his left hand and played with the wedding ring that adorned it.

“She wanted to know what I had that she didn’t.”

Aaron looked a bit alarmed by that.

“What did you say?”

“Well I told her that you would have to answer that question seeing as I don’t know what your thoughts were on the issue.”

“Oh God. To be honest, I wasn’t ready to be serious then.”

“I told her that. I also said that I think you had changed a lot by the time we met.”

Aaron nodded.

“That’s very true. I don’t know. I’ve never been able to explain it. What happened between you and me. I just…knew very early on that I wanted to be in this for the long haul with you.”

“Yeah I guess it could have been more awkward with Jacqui. I think it helped that we started dating a while after you guys broke up. In the end I just tried to give her some advice.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That she should try and find someone who understands her. Or at least someone that makes her happy.”

Aaron smiled at that.

“That’s very good advice.”

“Yes I thought so.”

“Wise beyond your years Mrs. Tveit.”

“Are you calling me a baby?”

“Well you are younger than me.”

“By a few years. That doesn’t make you a sugar daddy or some shit.”

Aaron wrinkled his nose at her words.

“Ew,” He said, simply.

She giggled and tightened her hold around his neck.

“Aaron?”

“Hmmm?” He said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Thank you for understanding me and for being my person and for making me happy.”

“You’re welcome. You make me happy too, Mrs. Tveit.”

Amelia grinned at that and kissed him gently, her arms still firmly around his neck.

* * *

Amelia took the bag from Mary’s hand, her whole arm shaking.

“Alright. There’s a bunch in there. I’m going to go but call me later ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks Mary.”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Mary kissed her cheek and patted Aaron’s shoulder.

“Good luck I guess? What do you say in situations like this?”

“Good luck works,” Aaron said.

Amelia was silently standing next to him, staring at the bag in her hands. Mary bid them goodbye and left.

“Baby?” Aaron asked softly.

“What if I don’t need to pee?”

“What?” Aaron asked laughing.

“What if I don’t need to pee?”

“Oh my God. Let’s just get you to the bathroom ma’am.”

Aaron put both hands on her shoulders and steered her to their en suite bathroom. He left her to her own devices as she pulled the five different pregnancy tests out of the bag.

“Here. Drink.”

Aaron held out her water bottle to her. She took it and drank quickly as he read the back of one of the boxes.

“I’m freaking out Aaron,” She said in between mouthfuls.

“Just keep drinking.”

She heeded his words as he took the sticks out and put them back on top of the now empty boxes.

“I think three should work. Five seems a bit excessive,” He said.

She finished the last of the water and capped it.

“Ready?” He asked.

“No.”

They just stared at each other.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” She said.

They switched places as she made her way to the toilet.

“I’m glad you got over your aversion to me watching you pee.”

“I still think it’s weird.”

Aaron stood with his back against the wall as he watched her grab the first test. All that was left was the sound of her peeing.

Aaron couldn’t help it as he burst out laughing.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” He said in between laughs.

She giggled as she put down the second test and grabbed the third.

“It’s funny, still gross. But funny.”

She put the last test back down, finished going to the bathroom and washed her hands. When she was done she walked towards Aaron to wipe her hands on the towel.

“Now we wait,” She said.

“Now we wait,” He echoed.

They both turned with their backs to the wall and stared at the sticks. Aaron sighed heavily and slid down the wall to the floor.

“C’mere,” He said, opening his arms to her.

She slid in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her collarbones, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again. You need to learn how to use a condom.”

He bit her neck in retaliation.

“Me? You’re the one who missed her pill.”

“Yeah and who fucked me on the couch bareback first.”

Aaron just growled against her skin and bit her again. He followed it with a soothing lick and then rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Hey, we made it seven years without ever having a pregnancy scare. I think it’s pretty responsible of us to start playing fast and loose with protection only after we got married.”

She snorted but scratched his scalp affectionately. He could feel her shaking again and tightened his hold on her.

“You’re shaking again.”

“I know.”

“Hey,” He said, firmly.

She turned her head to look at him.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. For better or for worse, right?”

She nodded and he kissed her languidly, his tongue sliding against hers. They both jumped when his phone went off with the timer.

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, trying to keep her from panicking. He silenced the alarm and disentangled himself from her. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it but when she straightened up, he kept their hands tangled together.

“Ready?” He asked again.

“Fuck. Yeah,” She said.

They shuffled closer to the counter, neither of them looking at the tests yet.

“On three?” She asked.

He swallowed hard, his strong façade slipping.

“Shit. Yeah on three.”

They counted down together.

“One, two, three.”

Amelia turned her head and looked down. One had a plus sign, the second test had two lines, and the third said the word positive.

“Oh my God,” She said, putting a hand to her mouth in shock.

Amelia looked up at Aaron who was still just staring down at the tests.

“Aaron. I’m pregnant,” She said.

He finally ripped his eyes from the tests and he was undoubtedly in shock too.

“You’re pregnant. I’m gonna be a Dad.”

He let out a choked laugh and Amelia watched as the tears welled up in his eyes.

“We’re gonna be parents,” She said, still in disbelief.

Aaron was actually crying happy tears now. He cupped her face and kissed her fiercely. Amelia could feel the tears hitting her face as he cried. When they pulled apart, she tried to wipe the tears away. Granted, she was crying now too.

“Don’t cry,” She said.

Aaron was wiping tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs.

“You’re crying too.”

“Yeah well I’m hormonal. What’s your excuse?”

He laughed at that and engulfed her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head before pulling back again. He put a hand on her lower abdomen, rubbing his thumb along it.

“I love you. So, so much.”

“I love you too.”

Aaron kissed her again with more heat this time. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers. Neither of them opened their eyes.

“Holy shit you’re pregnant,” Aaron said.

Amelia just laughed.

* * *

Amelia was anxious. New York was on lockdown, Broadway had closed, and there was an outbreak within the Moulin Rouge cast.

Amelia was still waiting on her test results and frankly didn’t know what to do with herself. She was trying to distract herself by baking which was no easy feat given the restrictions and the shortage in the grocery stores.

Amelia was pulling a tin of banana bread out of the oven when she heard Aaron’s phone ring.

“Hello?” Aaron said from the other room.

She walked into their living room pulling the oven mitts off her hands.

“Yes, this is Aaron Tveit.”

Amelia was starting to walk toward him when the color suddenly dropped from his face and he all but collapsed on the couch.

“Ok. Bye.”

Aaron hung up the phone quickly and just stared at the device in his hands. Amelia was only a few steps away when Aaron finally realized she was in the room.

“No! Don’t!”

“What-Aaron? What on earth is going on?”

“I tested positive.”

Amelia thought she was going to collapse.

“WHAT?” she screeched.

Aaron buried his face in his hands.

“How-how is that possible? Where the fuck did you get it from?”

“I’m not a fucking Doctor Amelia. I don’t know.”

“But you-you haven’t been sick. Aaron, we’ve been sharing a bed. How are you sick?”

Aaron suddenly stood up and turned to her.

“I DON’T KNOW.”

Amelia’s eyes welled up at his outburst.

“Aaron. You’re scaring me.”

“Good. I’m fucking terrified.”

He took off toward their bedroom giving her a wide berth as he left.

“Aaron! Where are you going?”

She chased after him and found him throwing her clothes into her weekend bag. She didn’t want to but she kept her distance.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re leaving.”

“WHAT? No!”

“Yes. You’re going and that’s final.”

“No. I am not leaving you.”

“Yes. You are.”

“Where am I going to go Aaron, huh? The city is locked down and even then I’m not going to expose your parents or mine to the virus.”

That gave Aaron pause. But then he suddenly pulled out his phone and was calling someone.

“Who are you calling?” She demanded.

“Hello?” The voice emanated over speaker phone as Aaron continued to pack.

“Karen. It’s Aaron. I tested positive.”

“Oh my God. Aaron, are you guys ok?”

“I don’t know. Look I need a place for Amelia to stay. Do you still have your place here?”

“NO! I’M NOT FUCKING GOING.”

“Amelia. Please.”

“I SAID NO.”

Amelia made a break for Aaron and for the phone. He skittered away, holding his phone aloft at arm’s length.

“Karen, hang up the phone,” Amelia pleaded.

“Ames,” Karen cautioned.

“Karen, please.”

“Alright but babe please call me back.”

“I will. I promise.”

Karen hung up and Aaron let out a stream of cuss words.

“Aaron. Stop. I’m not leaving. I refuse to leave you.”

“What if you’re pregnant Amelia?”

That made her stop short.

“I’m not pregnant.”

“But what if you are?”

“I’m still on the pill.”

Aaron threw his phone and her sweatshirt onto the bed in anger.

“There’s always a chance, right?”

“I mean it’s less than two percent or something.”

“Well that’s too much of a chance for me. I’m not letting you catch this from me.”

The tears started to fall despite Amelia’s best effort to stop them.

“What if you get really sick Aaron? Who’s going to watch you?”

Aaron had no control as a sob ripped through his chest.

“Please. Please, don’t send me away.”

Aaron was crying in earnest now and so was Amelia. She wanted so badly to touch him and to not be able to was torture. She cried even harder when he fell into a heap on the floor.

“I’m so scared,” He said, his voice cracking.

Amelia could barely get a word out in between the crying.

“I know Aaron. I know.”

She slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor of the bedroom. She curled in on herself and rested her chin on her knees as she cried.

“I’ll-“ Aaron swiped her nose against the back of his hand.

“I’ll sleep in the guest room,” He said.

“Aaron I-“

“Don’t fight me on this Amelia. Please.”

“Fuck.”

She felt another sob tear through her.

“I won’t. I promise.”

And Aaron left, once again keeping his distance. 

Amelia didn’t sleep that night. The bed was too cold without Aaron. She woke up the next morning worse for wear.

She called Karen back, then her parents and Mary.

She was going through her emails when she saw one from their attorney. For the millionth time since that horrible phone call the day before, Amelia was cussing to herself.

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Tveit,**

**We hope this email finds you well.**

**Per your request we have updated the terms of your Last Will and Testament. Please review the document and return with your signatures.**

“What the-“

She went to get up to talk to Aaron and remembered that she couldn’t. She growled angrily and hit his facetime contact.

Aaron didn’t look great when he answered the phone. His eyes were sunken and there was a pallor to his face.

“What the hell is this shit about the will?”

“I called the lawyer.”

“About what?!”

“I had them add a provision about children.”

Amelia let out a noise of frustration.

“For the last time, I’m not fucking pregnant Aaron.”

Aaron didn’t even have the energy to fully react.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s about time we included it anyway.”

“You can’t just unilaterally change the fucking Will on me Aaron. This is insane.”

Aaron let out a low growl.

“Just sign the damn papers Amelia.”

“You can’t just do this Aaron. We need to talk about this.”

I don’t have the fucking energy to talk about this Amelia.”

Amelia’s heart clenched at that, remembering the reality of their situation.

“Please. Just trust me.”

Amelia grumbled angrily as she launched the paperwork. She skimmed it quickly and found that it was essentially the same as their old Will just with an added sentence about children.

She signed it digitally and sent it back to their lawyer.

“I can’t believe you did this Aaron.”

“Sign the fucking papers Amelia.”

“I did, you stubborn asshole-who the FUCK is blowing up my phone right now?”

She was fuming. Angry at Aaron, angry at the situation, and angry at whoever the hell was blowing up her phone.

**From Alex Timbers to Beloved Bohemians ❤️💃🐘: I’m sorry to tell you all that Danny is not well and has been taken to the hospital. Please keep Danny and his family in your thoughts and/or prayers**

**From Robyn Hurder to Beloved Bohemians ❤️💃🐘: How bad is it Alex?**

**From Alex Timbers to Beloved Bohemians ❤️💃🐘: It’s going to be very touch and go until we hear otherwise.**

Touch and Go. Amelia could barely read the words as the tears flooded her eyes. She couldn’t stop her own thoughts from spiraling.

Her poor friend. What if that was Aaron? Oh God. That could be Aaron. Was Aaron going to die? Could she live without him? 

No.

It would break her.

She hadn’t even realized that not only was she sobbing but her body had moved of its own accord and was standing outside of their guest room. Before she knew it, her heart beat out her rational mind and she was opening the door.

“Amelia! Get out!” 

Aaron didn’t look well. While he could have been worse, he looked more fatigued today than he had the day before.

“No. I-“

A sob ripped through her.

“Danny’s in the hospital.” She said so quietly that Aaron could barely hear her.

“I saw.”

“He might not make it,” She said, sobbing.

Then she was clambering onto the bed.

“I don’t want you to die. Please God. Don’t leave me Aaron.”

Aaron couldn’t form a sentence as he cried too. And even though, he didn’t feel like his case was severe, he didn’t want to make a promise to her that he couldn’t keep.

“I don’t want to live this life if you’re not in it. It would break me.” 

Amelia was right. At this point, he probably had already exposed her. So he gave in.

He opened his arms and she dove into them, sobbing into his chest. She clung to him, her arms and legs tangling with his.

Between the state of the world, Danny, the Will and Aaron being sick it was just all too much for Amelia.

“I’m scared Aaron. I can’t-I don’t-“

Aaron let out a choked breath as he buried his face into her hair.

“Listen to me,” He managed to get out.

She craned her neck back to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he still looked exhausted.

“I love you Amelia Jane Tveit. Nothing will ever change that.”

Amelia hiccupped loudly.

“We’re going to get through this. In sickness and in health right?”

She nodded silently.

‘’And fuck-even if I don’t. Just know that I love you with every fiber of my being, ok?”

“Ok.”

Amelia tried to stop crying as Aaron ran a hand up and down her scalp.

“I love you too by the way. I’m sorry for being so mean.”

“It’s ok. We’re both freaking the fuck out.”

She let out a laugh for the first time in what felt like days.

“Understatement of the century. Literally. It’s been 100 years since the last pandemic.”

Aaron gave a hoarse chuckle himself.

“Can we go back to the bedroom?” He asked.

“Of course Aar. Also you know this means I’m sure as hell not going anywhere now right?”

“At this point, I know it would be completely futile to even try.”

Amelia pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“I’m the boss and now nurse around here Mister. Don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

* * *

“I really don’t want to talk about this,” Amelia said.

She was staring into her computer at the zoom call.

“Just tell us how you made it feel?”

“How it made me feel?! How do you think it made me feel? I thought I was going to lose my husband.”

Amelia reached for the tissues that she had stashed beneath her chair as she felt the tears starting to come.

“He’s the love of my life and I seriously had to face the idea of life without him. We just didn’t know what was going to happen.”

Amelia blew her nose unattractively and wiped the tears on the sleeve of her sweater.

“Now that Aaron’s healthy, what has all of this taught you?”

Amelia tried to compose herself and her thoughts.

“To be present. And to be thankful for my loved ones. And I don’t just mean Aaron. I mean everyone. My husband, my family, my siblings, my castmates.”

“What are you looking forward to when Broadway returns?”

Amelia shook her head at the sudden change in topic.

“Can I just-I just need a minute.”

“Of course Amelia.”

Amelia got up as a sob ripped through her. Aaron who had been watching her interview nearby, wrapped his arms around her. She continued to cry into his chest, trying in vain to control her breathing.

“Hey. Shhhh.”

Aaron tried to soothe her as he ran a hand rhythmically through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

“It’s ok. I’m ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

She hiccupped against his chest as she finally managed to get a handle on her crying.

“It’s all over Babe. I’m ok now.”

She pulled away from his chest, still sucking in air as she tried to catch her breath. Aaron tried to clean up her face as her mascara had run down her face.

“I look like a racoon right now don’t I?”

Aaron kissed her nose as she wiped some more liquid from under her eyes.

“Yes but you’re a very cute racoon.”

She let out a little laugh which made him smile. She kissed him, pressing up onto her tip toes to even out their height difference. She gave one last firm peck and went to fix her makeup.

“I’m sorry about that everyone. It’s just been a trying few months.”

“Of course Amelia. We completely understand.”

“Now what was the question again?”

“What are you looking forward to when Broadway returns?”

Amelia laughed as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

“You mean aside from everything?”

* * *

Amelia walked into her hotel room and dragged her bag behind her. Miles scampered excitedly into the new space but Amelia barely paid attention to him.

She was too busy putting out fires back home in New York. She was undoubtedly panicking at this point. That was when Aaron decided to call.

“Baby! Welcome to Canada!” He said.

“How can you be so calm right now?!

“What do you mean?”

“You must have seen the news!”

“About?”

“Broadway! It’s closed indefinitely.”

A look of recognition crossed Aaron’s face.

“Oh I did see that. It’s awful.”

“What the fuck am I going to do?”

Concern ran through Aaron at her words.

“What do you mean Ames?”

“In case you haven’t realized Aaron, I’m a fucking Broadway actress. It’s all I know.”

“Oh Babe.”

She collapsed onto the hotel room couch and burst into tears.

“I feel like my career is collapsing before my eyes.”

“Amelia. You’re scaring me.”

“I just- I don’t know what to do. I miss my job. I miss you. And now I’m stuck in fucking quarantine again! For two weeks.”

She started to hyperventilate from the crying.

“Babe. You gotta breath for me.”

“I’ve worked so hard Aaron and now I just- I have no plan. Nothing.”

Aaron’s heart broke as he watched her cry over the phone.

“You don’t have ‘nothing’ Ames. You just filmed the Law and Order thing. And besides you are incredibly talented and you know you’ve built up enough of a resume to help yourself.”

Amelia wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

“When did you become the rational one in this relationship?” She asked, sniffling.

Aaron laughed and smiled at her softly.

“Comes with age baby girl.”

“You’re not old weirdo,” She said, laughing.

“Have you calmed down enough to listen to me?” He asked.

“When do I ever listen to you?” She asked.

He was happy to see that she had recovered enough to tease him.

“Ok so look. Here’s what we’re going to do. I’ll talk to the casting team here.”

“Aaron, you don’t have to do that.”

“Well I’m going to because apparently they were already looking for extras to play my side piece.”

“Side piece?” She said, giggling at his choice of words.

“I’m a bad boy remember.”

“Oh Jesus,” She said as he smirked at her.

“But back to my point. They were looking for extras and Canada would have made me either kiss a mannequin or my significant other. And look who just came across the border.”

Amelia made a face as she was clearly mulling his words in her mind.

“That wouldn’t be the worst idea. Plus it would mean a paycheck again. Even if it is peanuts.”

“Babe. You don’t need to worry about money. We’re fine.”

“I know but I like pulling my weight.”

“So you’re game then?”

“Could be fun actually. Do we have to film a sex scene?”

“Not sure yet. Would that bother you?” He asked.

“No. It’d just be a bit…weird?”

Aaron made a noise of agreement.

“I mean it’s the one thing that’s always been my no-go.”

Aaron laughed.

“Don’t laugh. Aaron, you are horrible with technology. I would never trust you to not accidentally leak something.”

Aaron held a hand to his chest as an offended look covered his face.

“Hey I resent that!”

Amelia shook her head at him.

“Well either way you’ve done sex scenes before. They are decidedly unsexy,” He said.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you would be shirtless and pant-less. It’ll be very distracting.”

Aaron grinned at her.

“God I wish I could kiss you right now,” He said.

“You and me both Handsome.”

“Back to the task at hand. I’ll talk to the team here so then you can work on this project and we’ll stay in Canada through that. And then, if you want I can have Elin get ahold of Mary and they can work the Hallmark angle. They’re always filming something.”

“That’s actually a good idea too.”

“It’ll keep you busy when we get back to the States and buy Mary some time to work her magic to get you more non-Broadway projects.”

Amelia felt the tears coming again.

“I-yeah. That would be amazing Aar.”

“Ok. I’ll get it all working on my end.”

“Thank you Aaron. Thank you for the help and the-the support.”

“Of course Ames. We’re in this together Babe.”

She cupped her cheek in her hand and stared at him lovingly as she sniffled.

“I really miss you. And I really love you too, just in case you forgot.”

“I miss and love you too. Two long-ass weeks and then we’ll be together again.”

“Can’t wait. Miles is excited to see you too.”

Amelia’s eyes darted away from the screen to look for the pup and her eyes widened.

“MILES! NO! DON’T EAT THAT!”

Aaron clattered onto the couch and clearly Amelia had dropped him to stop Miles from doing whatever he was doing.

She was back in a matter of minutes trying to wrangle the brown haired dog.

“Your dog just tried to eat two candles.”

“Oh so now that he’s misbehaving, he’s my dog?”

“Yup. That’s how it works. I don’t make the rules.”

* * *

Amelia threw her black teddy and fishnets into her bag.

“Shoes, shoes, shoes,” She mumbled to herself.

“Babe! We gotta go!” Aaron bellowed from the other room.

“Have you seen my shoes?” She yelled back.

Amelia looked under the bed and in the closet.

“They’re in here!”

She grabbed her bag in one hand and tried to pull her coat on with the other. When she found Aaron, he was standing by their door, her shoes hanging from his fingertips.

“We’re gonna be late,” He sang.

She snatched her shoes from his hand and stuffed them in her bag. Despite his teasing, ever chivalrous, Aaron helped her with her coat which was haphazardly hanging half on.

“Fanks Babf,” She said, her bag in between her teeth as she tried to zip it.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go,” He said as he shoved her out the door.

Half an hour later, they had finally arrived at their lab rehearsal. The cast had cobbled together their own costumes which was why Amelia was now tying the halter top of her black teddy. Thankfully, the fishnets and the dance heels took the edge off the sexiness and made it a bit more appropriate for work.

“Hey Jeigh?”

“Yeah?”

Amelia pushed her hair to the side as she turned her back to her castmate.

“Can you do the clasp in the back for me? It’s too low on my back.”

“Sure.”

Jeigh came up to Amelia’s back and tried to help but hesitated.

“Uh Ames?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this er-your own personal lingerie?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I think it’s broken.”

“Broken? How on earth is it-Oh for fucks sake.”

Jeigh laughed.

“AARON!” She bellowed.

She barreled out of the dressing room in search of her husband.

“What?” He said. 

He emerged seemingly out of nowhere and startled at her fierce look.

“Did you break my teddy?”

“What?”

“Did you break this?”

She turned around and she could feel the clasp swinging against her back.

“Oh. Yeah. Guess I did. Whoops.”

She turned back around to face him and he was smiling sheepishly at her.

“Oh whoops he says. Whoops my ass,” She said, snorting.

He wrapped his arms around her lower waist. His fingers were drifting along the hem of her teddy, dangerously close to her semi-exposed bottom.

“How did you even manage to break this?” She questioned.

“I honestly don’t remember. It’s a bit of a blur.”

He tweaked her ass and she let out a loud squeak. She blushed deeply as passing members of the cast and crew sent her a strange look. Aaron just leered at her.

She smacked his shoulder and he just grinned wider.

“Behave. Also, just so you know, you’re responsible for fixing this clasp.”

Aaron finally pressed against her ass firmly which caused their bodies to collide completely. She bit her lip when she felt his breathe against her lips.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” He whispered.

His lips pressed against hers heatedly as she tried desperately to maintain some level of propriety.

* * *

Amelia sat with her feet in the stirrups. The long medical gown was swallowing her petite frame.

Aaron was nervously humming Moulin Rouge lyrics to himself as they waited for their new obstetrician.

“Aaron,” She said.

She reached out her hand and cupped his cheek. He stopped humming.

“Yeah?”

“You’re humming show lyrics. Stop,” She said, laughing.

“Sorry,” He said, chuckling. 

He turned his head and kissed her palm just as the doctor entered.

“Well Tveits. Congratulations! You are pregnant Amelia.”

Amelia turned to Aaron, beaming. They already knew but it was becoming very real now.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions but how would you like to see your baby first?”

Aaron kissed the knuckles of Amelia’s hand which he had taken in his own when the doctor arrived.

“That would be amazing,” Aaron said.

Later that night, Aaron and Amelia were meeting their parents for dinner.

“Please babe. I don’t think they suspect anything.”

Amelia sent him a deadpan look as he graciously opened the restaurant door for her.

“Aaron. I’m telling you right now that both of our mothers are suspicious.”

They bickered back and forth as they followed the hostess to the table where their parents were already waiting. Aaron and Amelia greeted everyone enthusiastically. It had been awhile since either of them had seen their parents between quarantine and Moulin Rouge starting again.

Aaron and Amelia were sitting in the center of the rectangular table, with Aaron’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. The waiter arrived and started taking their drink orders. Aaron felt Amelia tense beneath his hold.

“Should we get a bottle?” Her father asked. 

Their assembled group debated about what to get and Amelia started bouncing her leg underneath the table. Aaron moved his hand from her shoulder and placed it on her knee.

“Chill.”

“You chill,” She hissed.

Their bickering was interrupted by Aaron’s mother.

“Amelia darling. What would you like? You’re the wine drinker between you and Aaron.”

“Oh uh I’m not drinking right now.”

Aaron and Amelia’s mothers immediately turned to each other. Aaron knew then that the game was up. Their fathers meanwhile, were clearly oblivious as they went ahead and order a bottle of red wine for the table.

“I told you,” Amelia hissed at Aaron.

“Ok, ok. Calm down.”

“Aaron. Are you two ok? You seem tense,” Aaron’s mother said.

Aaron looked at his mom and then turned to Amelia. She just shrugged at him helplessly. Now was as good a time as any.

“We’re good Mom. Great actually,” Aaron said. 

“We well-we didn’t plan this dinner for no reason. We have some amazing news,” Amelia said. 

Aaron took Amelia’s hand and squeezed hard. He smiled down at her as she not so subtly moved her hand to put it on her lower abdomen. Amelia took a deep breath as Aaron kissed her temple.

“I uh-I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby,” Amelia said. 

Amelia could barely hear herself think over their parents’ enthusiastic reactions. Aaron just grinned as they were swarmed with affection.

* * *

“Are you done yet?” Aaron asked.

“If you would stop moving, I would have been.”

“Well hurry up.”

“So impatient, Mister Tveit,” She tisked.

Aaron growled as he rolled his hips. She hissed as he managed to take advantage of the part in her bathrobe and struck her underwear-clad mound dead on.

“Hey! Stop that!”

She smacked his face mask clad cheek lightly in retaliation. He just grinned dirtily at her but it wasn’t as impactful as it normally would have been given that his face was covered in goo.

“Et voila. Now time for wine,” She said.

She crawled out of Aaron’s lap but settled herself beside him, allowing little space between them. Aaron handed her a glass of wine after she had wiped off her hands as he held his own in the other.

“Photo time?” He asked.

“You were serious about posting a photo of this?” She said, laughing.

“Of course! The timeline could use some positive posts.”

“Just tag me in it. We look so cute.”

Amelia took a sip of her wine as Aaron grabbed his phone from the coffee table. 

“Smile!” He said, cheerfully.

She smiled as she lifted her wine glass to her lips. She giggled when she saw the final photo. They looked so silly in their matching facemasks and bathrobes.

**@aarontveit:  
Update from Canada: #Bachelorette date night with the Mrs.**

**A A R O N T V E I T tagged you in a photo.**

“Ugh we’re adorable if I do say so myself,” She said.

“All thanks to you Babe.”

“Flatterer,” She said.

But he smiled softly as she navigated around the facemask and kissed him.

“Ready to get sloshed Tveit?”

“My liver already hates me. I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“Famous last words,” He said, scoffing.

She reached for the remote and turned up the tv. Within five seconds Amelia already thought she was going to die.

“I don’t think we bought enough wine,” She lamented.

Aaron laughed.

“Do you mind if I pet my dogs?”

“Please.”

“Drink!” Amelia yelled.

Aaron groaned loudly. He finished the last of his drink and refilled his glass. Amelia held hers out silently and Aaron refilled hers too. They watched as Clare shamelessly caressed the guy with the dog shirt.

“Obviously it’s about how much I love my dogs.”

“Drink!” Aaron yelled back.

It was Amelia’s turn to groan. This last glass of wine before the refill was just enough to push her into tipsy territory.

She reached forward and paused the television.

“What are you doing?” Aaron demanded.

“We need to take the masks off and I need a bathroom break.”

Aaron reached forward and put his glass onto the coffee table. He stood up and the motion made the ties of his bathrobe loosen. He stretched, cracking his back, which gave her an excellent view of his happy trail and boxer clad lower half.

His eyes met hers pointedly when he realized she was staring. He raised an eyebrow at her as he offered his hand. She just grinned teasingly as she took it.

Hands intertwined he led her to the bathroom. As she peed, he washed his face off.

“Do you think this stuff actually works?”

“Probably,” She said.

She got up and washed her hands. Aaron watched her pin her hair onto the top of her head from the corner of the bathroom. She finished washing her face and was drying it off when Aaron made his move.

He slid behind her, running his left hand across her body and under the collar of her robe to the soft skin of her collarbones. His right meanwhile reached up and unpinned her hair. It fell down in waves down her back which he pushed aside to kiss her neck and the crook of her jaw.

She didn’t say anything. She just moved her neck further to the right to give him better access. The feeling of his lips on her skin was amazing in her currently buzzed state. But it was his smirk that brought her back to her senses.

“Can’t believe I’m saying this but can we shelve this and go finish the episode?”

Aaron bit her pulse point which drew a loud moan from Amelia. He pulled back and admired his handy work.

“Are you being serious?”

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Please,” She pleaded.

She was buzzed but still capable of turning on the charm as she batted her eyes at him.

“Fine.”

She grinned as she gave him a quick peck and hurried out of the bathroom. When he made it back to the living room she was topping off their glasses.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He asked.

He sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her legs into his lap. Amelia started the episode again and immediately they had to start drinking again.

“Would you ever go on the Bachelorette?” Amelia asked sometime later.

Aaron looked at her like she had three heads.

“You do remember that we’re married right?”

She just giggled.

“Josef, if you’re not here for the right reasons it’s going to come to light quickly. I’ve got no issue calling you out on your bullshit.”

“Ooh! Drink twice!” She said, excitedly.

“Oh fuck me,” Aaron whined.

But he followed the rules.

“Man to Man. I wanted to pull you off to the side from everybody.”

“Fightin?”

“Already?”

“Drink up Mrs. Tveit. And do it twice!”

Amelia groaned as she was really feeling the alcohol now. They barely made it through the rest of the episode. 

“I think I’m drunk Aar,” She whined. 

She had shifted during the rose ceremony and now had her head in his lap. 

“Almost done Babe.”

But then Clare cried at least four times in the promotional clip for the rest of the season and they had to keep drinking.

“She’s crying again. Drink!” Aaron yelled.

“Oh my God Lady. Get your shit together,” Amelia complained.

Aaron just laughed as Amelia lazily pushed herself up from his lap so she could drink. When it was finally over, Amelia collapsed onto Aaron.

“I don’t cry that much right?” She asked.

Aaron brushed her hair off her face so that he could see her eyes.

“No.” 

“Thank God.” 

She pushed herself up again and straddled his lap. Her robe, like his, had come undone and was exposing her under garments. He too was intoxicated but not enough that he couldn’t appreciate the woman in front of him.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah Baby Girl?”

“I’m really fucking drunk. We are never playing this particular drinking game ever again.”

Aaron placed a sloppy kiss to her lips and when they pulled apart her head collapsed against his shoulder.

“Sounds good to me Babe. Bed?”

She nodded sleepily.

* * *

Amelia took a couple more steps back as she tried to get everyone in the shot.

“Alright, ready?” She asked.

There was a general noise of agreement from her castmates so she took the photo.

“You guys look great!” She said.

Amelia handed Reed his phone back. But then she stumbled when Holly pushed her towards her husband.

“C’mon on you two. Let’s get a photo of you.”

“Hol.” Amelia said.

“Oh why not babe?” Aaron asked.

“Fine.”

True to his promise, Aaron had bought her a new teddy for rehearsal. He pulled the errant strap of it back onto her shoulder as she placed a hand possessively against his purple t-shirt. She had to resist the urge to grip the black vest that sat atop it.

“You guys are just so cute,” Holly said.

Their castmate snapped the photo and Amelia could feel his fingers tapping against the sheer fabric that covered her lower back.

“Thanks Holly,” Aaron said, taking his photo.

She watched him as he wasted no time in posting it to his Instagram.

**@aarontveit:  
The Composer and his sexy little Lady M**

Amelia just rolled her eyes at his antics which did not go unnoticed by him.

“What? You are my sexy little Lady M,” He said.

He wrapped his arms around her hips and could feel her bare skin through the holes of her fish net tights.

“Stop flirting with me.”

“Never,” He said.

He kissed her then and she finally tangled a hand in his black vest. His fingertips were drifting along her jaw when she finally came to her senses.

“Mmmf. What time is it?” She asked.

He blinked, clearly disoriented from the sudden loss of her mouth on his.

“What?”

“What time is it?”

He looked at the clock on the wall behind her head.

“Uh 5:45.”

“Shit. I’m gonna be late to meet Mary.”

She broke from his hold but he grabbed her wrist.

“Babe the after-party is in an hour.”

“I know. I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Ames.” 

“I’ll be there. I swear Aar.”

She pecked his lips and ran back to her dressing room.

An hour and a half later, Amelia was running late. As she sat in the subway car waiting for her stop, she got a notification from Karen.

**Karen Olivo tagged you in a photo.**

Thrown, Amelia clicked the notification. The image that popped up nearly took her breath away.

It was a gorgeous black and white photo of her and Aaron in the wings of the theater. But clearly it was a candid as neither of them were paying attention to whoever had taken the photo.

On her head was Aaron’s stolen snapback, the brim pointed down to the ground. You could just see Aaron’s left forearm as he cupped her cheek with his hand. His right hand, meanwhile, was splayed against her low back, dangerously close to sliding down the waist band of her jeans. Her arms were lazily draped over his shoulders. Her body though was contoured against his, their hips all but fused together. 

But it was their lips that drew her attention. 

To say they were millimeters apart was being generous. It was clear as day that they were either about to kiss or had just broken apart. But there was no hiding the matching soft smiles on both their lips.

Her examination of the photo was disrupted when the train reached her stop. As she made her way back up to the street she typed a quick comment on the post.

**Well hot damn @aarontveit**

It didn’t take her long to reach the bar they had rented out. While the bouncer checked out her ID her phone beeped with another notification.

**I guess we should have gotten a room @ameshillux**

She couldn’t stop herself from blushing at Aaron’s response. She took back her ID and turned the corner, following the sound of her fellow castmates which was unmistakable.

“Amelia! You’re here!”

She kissed Ricky’s cheek in greeting.

“Hey cacahuate! Yeah sorry I’m late. Have you seen my husband?”

“I think he was with Jeigh.”

“Cool, thanks!”

And so Amelia went off in search of her husband. When she found him, she burst out laughing.

“Oh. Oh my God.” 

Her outburst drew Aaron and Jeigh’s attention.

“You look just like Justin fucking Bieber. Oh my God.”

She doubled over as she laughed hysterically.

“It’s scary, right?” Jeigh said.

“I married a teenage heart throb,” Amelia said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

Aaron pushed his long hair back off his face, tucking it behind his ears.

“And don’t you forget it.”

She was still giggling as she walked over to him. She gave him a quick peck hello as she worked off her coat. Aaron pulled it from her shoulders, exposing her black corduroy mini skirt and ivory sweater.

“Buy me a drink, Mr. Bieber?” She asked teasing.

Aaron rolled his eyes at her but threw the free arm that wasn’t holding her coat over her shoulders and steered her towards the bar.

Amelia was reveling in the freedom from lab rehearsal as she finished another beer. It was nice to know that she had very few responsibilities until the show transferred to Boston in the new year. She had lost track on how much she had drank but there was a pleasant warmth coursing through her body now between the alcohol and all the dancing.

As she took one of the shots that Robyn slid her direction, Amelia’s thoughts drifted to Aaron. She wondered where he had got to. But then the song shifted to Taylor Swift and Amelia and several of her castmates yelled loudly in excitement.

Before Amelia knew it she had turned her bar booth into an elevated surfaced. She sang the lyrics loudly, not caring if it was obnoxious.

Aaron meanwhile was singing the Swift song to himself softly as he returned from the bathroom. He dropped his blue chambray shirt on top of his backpack as he made his way back toward his castmates. He, too, had had a fair amount to drink and with all of the bodies packed into the bar, he was boiling.

His eyes were drawn to his wife as she danced atop the dark wooden booth, her head thrown back in laughter. She was scanning the crowd when she noticed him staring. A smirk broke out across her face as she pointed at him as she sang. She crooked her finger, beckoning to him. So he made his way over.

When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she braced her hands on either of his shoulders. He hoisted her down as she continued to sing along to the lyrics.

“I say, ‘I heard, oh, that you’ve been out and about with some other girl.’ Some other girl.”

She smiled widely as he sang the lyrics back to her. He tucked a piece of her now wild hair behind her ear.

“He says, ‘what you hear is true, but I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you. And I, I said I’ve been there too a few times.”

Amelia swung her hips against his as she sang the chorus.

“Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye. And I got that red lip classic thing that you like.”

Aaron quirked an eyebrow at her as she looked at him pointedly when she sang the second line.

“You’re a sucker for it Tveit. Just admit it,” She said.

But he didn’t get a chance to respond as she started singing again.

“And when we go crashing down, we come back every time. Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style.”

She ran both hands through his hair before gripping his shirt in her fist.

“You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt.”

She felt his one hand slid beneath her waist band while the other cupped her ass over the soft fabric of her skirt. The movement caused her hot breath to fan over his face as she kept singing.

“And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt.”

She rolled her hips into his and he grunted softly.

“Take me home. Just take me home,” She sang.

Her voice was softer this time as his eyes darted from her gaze to her lips.

“Yeah, just take me ho-“

He cut her off as he kissed her heatedly. She melted into him as he squeezed her ass. She tightened her hand in his white t-shirt, trying to pull their bodies closer.

Amelia pulled away when she couldn’t breath and Aaron just lavished all of his attention on her secret weak spot at the base of her neck. She moaned as she could feel the heat growing in his jeans.

“Aaron?”

“Hmm?”

The vibration against the already sore fresh hickey made her jolt into him. She felt him smirk victoriously at her reaction.

“Take me the fuck home. Please.”

* * *

She woke from her deep slumber and reached out an arm beside her. However, her brow furrowed when she realized the man wasn’t next to her.

She sat up in his bed, perplexed. Where had he gone?

“Aaron?” She asked.

Nothing. She harrumphed to herself as she pulled an errant piece of hair from her mouth. She slid out of his bed and padded off barefoot to go find him. 

She laughed when the first thing she saw when she opened Aaron’s bedroom door was her bra. 

And as she followed the glorious smell of cooking breakfast, she noticed the trail of clothing that they had left behind in their haste to reach his bedroom the night before. Amelia was thankful that his roommate was on a business trip this week. She kind of liked the fact that she could walk through Aaron’s apartment naked as she searched for some semblance of clothing without having to worry.

She picked up Aaron’s blue button down from the floor as she reached the doorway to the kitchen. How his shirt had gotten this far last night was beyond her. He must have flung it away hard.

She leaned against the door frame as she watched his muscles ripple as he rhythmically flipped pancakes. It was an amazing thing to watch and frankly, it made her toes curl.

He must have messed up the pancake when he flipped it because he swore noticeably.

“Aw shit,” He cussed.

She couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping from between her lips at his outburst. Aaron turned around suddenly to face her and his eyes widened at the sight of her naked body.

“Good morning,” She said.

“Mm. A very good morning.”

He made no attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out as she pulled her arms through his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned for the moment. She slinked toward him, checking him out in return. If she was being honest, she thought it was brave of him to cook topless but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“You know. I think last night was the first time we’ve had post-date night sex completely sober,” She said. 

She sidled up to him and pressed her exposed front to his back. He gave her a quick side glance as she smirked at him.

“I find that hard to believe.”

Aaron went back to flipping pancakes as Amelia wrapped her arms around his cut hips, just above his boxers.

“Do you really need me to list them?”

“No. I mean what? It’s been a couple of months. There’s no way we’ve been drunk every single time we come back from date night.”

Amelia let go of his hips and moved to lean against the counter next to the stove. She sent him a deadpan look and he laughed. He turned off the burner and placed the last few pancakes onto a large platter.

Aaron turned to look at her and she shivered at the intensity of his blue gaze.

“Well. How was it then Ms. Hillux?”

Her cheeks flushed a light pink color.

“Excellent. As always.”

Now it was Aaron’s turn to blush.

“I don’t know about you but the mood’s always different at night,” She said.

He nodded at her words, deep in thought, but then he noticed her hands moving as she started to button up his shirt. She had managed to complete the first few buttons before he slid in front of her. He took her wrists in his left hand and she looked up, slightly startled.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

As she looked up at him, he towered over her more than normal given that she was barefoot.

“Uh buttoning this so I’m not eating breakfast half naked.”

“I think you can just stop doing that,” He said.

He slid his free hand down the shirt, undoing the few buttons she had managed to fasten. He kissed her with such ferocity that she thought her knees were going to buckle. 

Aaron ran his right hand across her ribs and just brushed the underside of her breast making her shiver. His hand kept moving until his forearm was under her ass and he hoisted her up onto the counter. The movement caused their lips to detach momentarily.

“What about pancakes?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close again.

His lips were just brushing hers as he spoke.

“We can reheat them.”

She grinned as she kissed him, her ankles locking against his bare back.

“Aaron? Surprise honey!”

Saying Amelia froze at the arrival of the third person, didn’t really do the action justice. Frankly, she just straight-up panicked.

“Holy fu-“ Aaron said, cutting off.

Amelia released her ankles from around Aaron’s waist and hastily pulled the two sides of the shirt together to cover herself up.

Aaron spun around to face the new arrival and Amelia slid off the counter, trying her damndest not to flash the stranger. Now with her feet firmly on the floor, she pulled the shirt tighter around her and hid behind Aaron.

“Mom. What on earth are you doing here?” Aaron said running a hand through his hair nervously.

Amelia’s eyes widened to saucers. This was his mother.

“Oh my God,” Amelia whispered behind him.

Aaron clearly heard her because he subtly turned his head toward her but he didn’t say anything. Amelia meanwhile, was mortified. This was NOT how she wanted to meet Aaron’s mother. She probably thought Amelia was a one-night stand or something.

“Well. I knew you were filming here in the city so I thought I would make the trip down and surprise you. But well…I guess I really surprised you.”

“Uh you think?” Aaron asked sarcastically.

Amelia risked exposing herself as she reached out to touch Aaron’s elbow, trying to calm him.

“Who’s your uh friend Aaron?” 

Aaron’s head jerked from his mother and back to Amelia. He was as pale as she was sure she was.

“Uhm well Mom. This is my uh-my girlfriend, Amelia Hillux.”

Amelia’s eyes widened in surprise again. 

Girlfriend? 

They hadn’t even had that conversation yet. But Amelia had to shove those thoughts to the back of her mind as she leaned around Aaron.

“Uh hi Mrs. Tveit. Like Aar said, I’m Amelia Hillux. It’s nice to meet you. I’d uh shake your hand but well yeah-“ Amelia just stopped talking and looked down at the floor, horrifically embarrassed.

“It’s nice to meet you too Amelia. Uh Aaron sweetheart?”

Aaron ran a hand over his face as Amelia just buried her face in his back. She just wished the ground would swallow her up whole.

“Yeah Mom?”

“Would you mind covering up?”

Aaron looked down and realized that there was still a decent bulge in his boxers.

“Shit. Sorry Mom. Listen can you give us five minutes?”

“Of course. I’ll be in the living room.”

And with that she was gone and Aaron was dragging Amelia back to the bedroom by the hand. He yanked her into the room and quickly shut the door behind them. She finally let go of the shirt and it immediately fell open.

She buried her head in her hands.

“Oh my God,” She said.

“I am so, so sorry Amelia.”

She basically collapsed down on his bed, the open shirt exposing her naked body, and smushed her face between her hands.

“Do you think the floor will swallow me whole?”

Aaron chuckled and sat down next to her.

“Maybe? Can I join you?”

Amelia laughed back and turned to him.

“Two things,” She said.

He nodded as he took ahold of her left hand.

“One. Please, please make sure your mother understands that I am not a-a hussy and that I am absolutely mortified that this is how we met.”

“She doesn’t think you’re a hussy.”

Amelia shot him a dirty look and he held up his hands in surrender.

“What was the second point?” He asked.

“Well-girlfriend?”

Aaron gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah sorry. I know I kind of sprung that on you and I know we haven’t exactly talked about it but it just felt like the right thing to say to describe what we are.”

“I just didn’t know that was how you felt.”

“Are you ok with me calling you my girlfriend?”

“As long as I can say that you’re my boyfriend.”

Aaron beamed widely at that and she smiled too.

“I’m definitely ok with that. Really happy about it actually,” He said.

He turned his body to her and kissed her softly. She had to swallow back a moan. They obviously had to shelve all of this.

As they broke apart Amelia sighed in content.

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind rescuing my bra from the other side of the bedroom door?” She asked.

He laughed, a blush growing up to his ears.

“Sure. No problem.”

Once Aaron saved her bra, they dressed quickly.

“How do I look?” She asked, nervously.

“Beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. You always look beautiful.”

She smiled bashfully at him.

“Thanks Aar. Crap. Here I go.”

Aaron tried not to laugh at her words as he followed her out of the bedroom. They found his mother sitting on his couch. Aaron didn’t miss Amelia steeling herself before she spoke.

She finished crossing the room and held out her hand to Aaron’s mother.

“Hi Mrs. Tveit. I am so, so sorry. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I’m Amelia Hillux. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you too Amelia. I’m sorry for scaring you both this morning. But please call me Posie.”

Aaron rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched the two women talk.

“Right. Do you want some pancakes Mom?”

“That would be great Aaron sweetheart. Thank you.” 

* * *

Amelia anxiously refreshed the page on her phone as the set buzzed around her. She could feel her nervous breathing against the fabric of her mask as she kept hitting refresh.

And then the page changed and the tears flooded her eyes. She looked back and forth desperately between her phone and the actors on the other side of the cameras.

She could tell they were nearing the end of the scene as she had read the script herself. So she stashed her phone in the back pocket of her jeans despite the fact she could feel it blowing up with messages.

“Cut! Alright everyone! Let’s take a 15-“

Amelia didn’t even hear the rest of the words as she tore through the crew and onto the set. She didn’t even bother to apologize as she barreled her way past people.

Aaron barely had time to react to the petite mass flying towards him. He grunted in surprise when she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Amelia yanked her mask down so hard that the straps broke.

“YOU GOT IT!”

“Ames-What-“

She kissed him fiercely and swallowed Aaron’s startled gasp. She pulled away excitedly, breathless.

“THE NOMINATION! YOU GOT IT!”

Aaron dropped her in shock and she let out a squeak of surprise. Thankfully, she landed on her feet. He looked absolutely floored and she felt the tears coming on again.

“I got it?”

She nodded enthusiastically as she tried not to cry. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

“It’s just me,” Aaron said.

“What?” She asked, perplexed.

“I’m the only nominee for the category.”

“You’re kidding. I didn’t even see that. I just saw Aaron Tveit and flipped out.”

Amelia looked up to see Aaron chewing his lip.

“Well either way, I don’t give a fucking shit. Congratulations on your Tony Nomination Aaron Tveit.”

Amelia took her phone from his hand and put it back in her pocket. She stood on her toes in her converse and cupped his face in between her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“I am so, so proud of you. You deserve this. 2020 and weird circumstances be damned.”

Aaron could feel the emotions start to overcome him as he saw how emotional she was.

“Thank you. Really. Thank you.”

Amelia slid her right hand up and pushed his long hair off his face.

“For what?”

“For the support. For the never ending support.”

“You were my biggest cheerleader when I won. It’s about damn time these Tony assholes allow me to return the favor.”

Aaron smiled at her as she craned her neck to kiss him.

“Aaron. What on earth is going on?” 

They separated at the Director’s words.

“That’s Tony Nominee Aaron to you,” Amelia said beaming.

Aaron chuckled momentarily at her words as the good news spread through the Vancouver-based cast.

Later that night both Aaron and Amelia were just trying to field all of their messages. Aaron was on the phone with his family while Amelia sat on the couch, Miles at her feet.

**From Mary the Extraordinary: Tell Aaron I said congratulations. Also just thought you would like to know this has gone viral**

Amelia smiled at Mary’s message and clicked on the attached video. One of the cast or crew had clearly known the nominations were coming out today because they had managed to capture the entirety of Amelia telling Aaron the news.

It brought tears to her eyes again. However, she was distracted from her thoughts when Aaron plopped down onto the couch beside her.

He sighed happily and looked at her. She smiled back as she reached over to scratch the back of his head.

“How are you doing?” She asked.

“Excited. Overwhelmed. Thankful.”

She slid closer to him and he lifted his arm which allowed her to burrow into his side.

“Did you see that we went viral?”

“I knew I had but what do you mean we did?”

She extracted her phone and showed him the video. Aaron couldn’t stop himself from tearing up at that video. She looked up and made a noise of concern at his tears.

She slid from her spot under his arm and straddled his lap. She cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears.

“Don’t cry,” She said softly.

“They’re happy tears. I promise.”

He turned his head and kissed her palm. She smiled back at him.

“Now. How would you like to celebrate this wonderful achievement?” 

He wrapped one hand around her back and ran the other through her hair, playing with the strands when he reached the bottom.

“You. Me. No phones for a couple of hours.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.”

Aaron stood up from his spot on the couch and carried her to the bedroom of their temporary Vancouver home. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, listening to the soft beat of his pulse.

He sat her down on the bed and made a show of turning off his phone which was clearly still blowing up with messages. She smiled at him and did the same, placing it on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

“Now what?” She asked.

He moved her body so that she was more in the center of the bed. When he was satisfied, he crawled to her. His right hand played with the rings on her left hand while his free hand fiddled with the button at the bottom of her white button down.

“Well I know I said no phones but how about no clothes too?”

She smiled lovingly at him.

“Whatever you want Mister Tony Nominee.”

He laughed as he pressed a kiss to her lips. She melted into him as they slowly peeled clothing off each other. 

Usually, things were a bit more heated between them but Amelia let Aaron set the pace. And before she knew it, they were both beneath the covers sans clothes. Amelia’s heart leapt as he smiled down at her, glowing. But he really was glowing as the brilliant orange from the setting sun hit his face just right.

“I love you,” She whispered, pushing his long hair out of his face again so she could see his eyes.

“I love you too.”

As he spoke he pushed into her causing her to let out a long whine. Amelia couldn’t remember the last time they had made love like this. With their chaotic schedules, it had certainly been awhile.

They moved slowly as Aaron kissed up and down her throat. But as she drifted closer to the edge she locked her ankles around his lower back, forcing him to go deeper. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes had slid shut as the feelings took over.

But then Aaron ran a hand down her face and the movement caused her eyelids to flicker.

“Amelia,” He said softly into her ear.

She managed to open her eyes just long enough to meet his gaze as she came. As she struggled to come back to her senses, he came too, groaning loud enough to fill the room with noise.

He slid out of her and proceed to collapse partially atop her. She ran a hand through his hair as his pants slid across the sweaty skin of her chest.

She giggled as she realized he was struggling to stay awake.

“It’s ok Aar. Go to sleep.”

He moved so that he wasn’t crushing her and drowsily buried his face into her side.

“Five minutes,” He mumbled.

She just tried not to laugh as he passed out. She reached for her phone and turned it back on, making sure that it was on silent.

She was immediately bombarded with messages and well wishes for Aaron. But she ignored those and went to her Instagram account. 

First she shared the official Moulin Rouge post about all the nominations to her story. But then she opened a fresh post. She had been planning this for months and she had a lot to say. She clicked the photo Mary had jokingly taken of them at the Tony’s in 2009, then the photo of them after her 2011 win and then finally Karen’s immaculate photo of Aaron and Amelia in costume before the Opening Night of Broadway.

**@ameshillux:  
There are so many thoughts going through my mind right now that it’s hard to articulate how I feel but I’m going to try.**

**In 2009, a 23-ish year old budding actress in her first production met a 25-ish year old rising Broadway star at their first Tony Awards. Much to their mutual surprise, they fell head-over-heels in love with each other in a mere matter of months. And in case the photo didn’t give it away, their names were Amelia Hillux and Aaron Tveit.**

**Fast forward to 2011, my biggest supporter when I (shockingly) won the Tony for Best Actress in a Musical, was you. After I was nominated, you never once doubted that I would win. Even when I doubted it myself. And while I have tried to express my gratitude for that over the years, I felt like I could never truly repay you.**

**Until now that is. To be quite honest, I don’t even know what to say to adequately express how I feel. But this will have to suffice. I am so incredibly proud of you, Aaron Tveit. All your years of hard work and dedication have finally paid off. You DESERVE this nomination and I am just so lucky to share this moment with you. Just know that I will ALWAYS be in your corner.**

**Congratulations, my Love. Break some fucking legs. ❤️**

Amelia finished typing and hit send. The sudden jostling from her movement caused Aaron to grunt and he suddenly woke up with a gasp.

“What?-Oh,” He said.

“Have a nice nap?” She asked.

He groaned and flopped softly back onto the smooth skin of her stomach. She reached down and scratched his scalp lovingly as he traced shapes onto her exposed left hip.

“I wouldn’t call it a nap per say. More like a sex induced coma.”

She snorted but he pushed up from her stomach to kiss her softly. When they broke apart, he kissed her forehead.

“I thought we said no phones,” He said as he noticed her screen lighting up incessantly with notifications.

“I know but if I don’t head it off now, I think it might explode.”

He chuckled as he crawled over her to grab his own from his side of the bed.

“If mine’s this bad, yours is going to be a nightmare,” She said.

“Probably,” He said.

Instead of rolling back to her side, he yanked her to him. The sudden movement made her squeal as her hair went flying. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his abdominals.

He winced as the phone freaked out, dinging loudly with messages. But one notification caught his eye.

**AmesHillux tagged you in a post.**

“Amelia. What did you-“

She nestled her face further into shoulder, slightly embarrassed.

“Just. Just read it.”

And so he did. She watched him from beneath her lashes as his eyes darted across the screen. When he finished reading, he sniffled.

“Oh Amelia.” 

“I meant every word,” She said into his skin.

He turned to her and he was crying again.

“I love you,” He said.

She pushed herself up and kissed him deeply.

“I love you too.”

They stayed in bed, their limbs tangled together as Aaron drafted and then sent a tweet thanking everyone for the support. Then he launched Instagram.

“Can you send me that video? The one from set,” He asked.

“Sure,” She said.

**@aarontveit:  
No better way to find out about your first Tony Nom for Best Actor in a Musical. Thank you all for the love and well wishes.**

****

****

**And a special thank you to Mrs. Tveit for her unending support. I love you, Amelia ❤️**

“There. Now really. Phones off.”

Amelia made an ‘X’ over the bare skin of her heart as Aaron rolled his eyes at her. But she did as he asked and plugged it into her charger.

“Good. And now I’m going to show you how much I value your support Amelia Tveit.”

She smirked as he hiked her leg up around his hip.

“Again?” She asked.

He placed a bruising kiss to her lips.

“Yes Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also lol I really hope that Broadway comes back in the Fall cause that's a semi-reasonable timeframe for my currently established time line.


End file.
